CHANDELIER
by hairunno
Summary: I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier.I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't ke it doesn't exist -VKook fanfiction


CHANDELIER

.

.

.

.

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist__  
_.

.

_I'm the one "for a good time call"__  
__Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell  
I feel the love, feel the love_

_._

_._

Bau alkohol menyeruak masuk dalam indera penciuman. Gadis-gadis sexy menari di lantai dansa itu mencoba menggoda para lelaki hidung belang. Aku melihat para lelaki hidung belang yang melihat gadis-gadis sexy dengan tatapan mesum itu. namun pandanganku menatap seorang lelaki masih terlihat muda tidak terusik dengan pandangan itu. aku tersenyum –licik- dan menghampiri lelaki itu.

Aku duduk disampingnya mencoba menggodanya. Pria itu sedikit menoleh padaku. Aku tersenyum menggoda. Mengedipkan sebelah mataku. Dan melanjutkan menggodanya. Perlahan dia mulai tergoda dan mendekatiku. Dia menatapku lalu menciumku dengan penuh nafsu. Aku tersenyum –licik ditengah ciuman panas itu.

.

"Arrrggghhhh" lenguhan seorang dan gadis terdengar hampir bersamaan saat mereka mengeluarkan cairan mereka.

"Aku menginginkan lagi." Kata gadis itu terengah-engah belum puas dengan satu ronde permainan mereka.

"As your wish." lelaki akan bangkit tapi di dorong gadis itu untuk berbaring. Kini gadis itu yang berada diatas lelaki muda itu.

"Giliranku yang bermain. Kau makan malamku." Ujarnya dan langsung melumat bibir lelaki itu.

Namun lelaki tersebut tak menyadari jika gadis itu mengeluarkan benda tajam dari dalam sakunya. Gadis itu perlahan menyayat tubuh lelaki yang berada dibawahnya. Lelaki itu merasakan perih. Dia melihat gadis yang ada diatasnya. Gadis itu sedang tersenyum mengerikan.

"Bagaimana rasanya sayang? Menyenangkan bukan? Sekarang aku yang sedang menyantapmu." Gadis itu berbicara dengan nada menyeramkan. Kemudian dia tertawa seperti seorang psikopat.

"Sa-rang-hae Je-on Jung-kook." lelaki itu mengucapkan sesuatu dengan terbata.

Namun gadis itu mengabaikan ucapan lelaki itu. Dia terus menusukkan benda tajam itu tepat di jantung lelaki itu. kemudian mencabutnya. Lalu dia mengulangi lagi dan lagi sampai lelaki itu terpejam.

Setelah dirasa cukup dia menghentikan aksinya. Dan menatap lelaki yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Menatapnya lekat wajah pucat lelaki tersebut. Kini ia menyadari siapa yang telah dia jadikan sebagai "makan malam" nya. Kim..Tae-Hyung. Seseorang yang ia cintai.

.

_Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight__  
__On for tonight_

.

Gadis itu atau Jeon Jungkook terus meraung tidak jelas. Dia terlihat semakin menyeramkan sekarang. Ditangannya ada sebotol minuman keras. Dia menuangkan minuman itu lalu meneguknya. Dia melakukannya berulang-ulang.

Jeon Jungkook seorang gadis pemberani dan ceria saat masa kanak-kanaknya. Namun saat menginjak dewasa dia mengalami kejadiaan menyeramkan. Orangtuanya sering menyiksanya. Dia sering disiksa, tubuh-tubuhnya penuh dengan sayatan-sayatan pisau.

Kemudian seorang lelaki paruh baya berjas datang. Lelaki paruh baya itu mendekatinya. Namun dia mencoba untuk kabur. Dia meronta-ronta saat lelaki paruh baya itu memeluknya. Bahkan dia berhasil melukai lelaki berjas itu dengan gigitannya. Lelaki paruh baya itupun menyuntikkan sebuah cairan yang membuat Jeon Jungkook kehilangan kesadarannya.

Jeon Jungkook membuka matanya. Kepalanya sangat sakit. Dia memandang sekelilingnya asing. Dirinya berada dalam ruangan putih kosong tak ada apa-apa hanya ada ranjang yang sedang ditidurinya. Dia berteriak, kemudian turun mendekati pintu yang terkunci. Dia menggedor-gedor pintu itu sambil berteriak.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut bersama beberapa orang suster. Jeon Jungkook mulai berteriak ketakutan. Dia memundurkan kakinya hingga terpojok dalam sudut ruangan itu. dokter itu menenangkan gadis itu. dan mulai memeriksanya.

Sudah seminggu lebih Jeon Jungkook dirawat di rumah sakit itu. keadaannya sudah mulai membaik sekarang. Dia sudah diperbolehkan keluar kamarnya. Berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman.

Kini dia duduk di bangku taman dengan pandangan kosong. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang anak lelaki seumuran dengannya duduk disebelahnya. Anak itu memandangi gadis itu dan mencobanya berbicara.

"Hai. Namaku Kim Taehyung, kau bisa memanggilku Taetae. Namamu siapa?" ucap anak lelaki itu dengan riang.

Jeon Jungkook menoleh ke arah anak tadi. menatapnya datar. Dan tidak berbicara apapun.

"Uhm baiklah jika kau tidak mau memberi tahu namamu aku akan menanyakannya pada ayahku." Ucap annak itu akhirnya. Gadis itu masih menatapnya datar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" anak lelaki itu menarik sang gadis untuk bermain.

Setelah satu jam mereka bermain. Seorang suster mendekati mereka dan menyuruh Jungkook istirahat.

"Jungkook-ah ayo kita istirahat dulu. Besok kau boleh bermain lagi dengan..." suster itu menoleh pada anak lelaki disamping Jungkook. "Oh Taehyungie."

Jungkook menggeleng keras. Dia tidak mau terkurung dalam kamar putih polos itu.

"Hai suster. Oh jadi namanya Jungkook?" ucap Taehyung menyapa sang suster sekaligus bertanya kepadanya. Sang suster hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ayo Jungkook-ie. Kau harus beristirahat." Suster itu mencoba membujuk Jungkook untuk beristirahat dalam kamarnya. Lagi-lagi Jungkook menggeleng keras tanda tak setuju. Taehyung yang melihatnya ikut mencoba membujuk Jungkook.

"Kuki harus beristirahat biar besok bisa bermain lagi dengan Taetae ne?" ucap anak lelaki itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

Dan ajaibnya Jungkook langsung menurut. Dia menuruti perkataan suster itu.

Kini hari-hari gadis remaja itu menjadi lebih berwarna sejak datangnya Taehyung. Namun saat itu Taehyung pergi dengan seorang gadis. Dia melihat Taehyung menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan erat. Mereka terlihat serasi. Taehyung pun mulai jarang menemuinya dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan gadis itu.

Dan dimulai dari situ Jeon Jungkook yang semula sudah membaik keadaannya kini menjadi buruk. Bahkan lebih buruk dari awal. Dia sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk kabur namun selalu gagal. Pada suatu hari dia berhasil kabur dari rumah sakit itu.

Jeon Jungkook nama itu mulai terkenal di Seoul. Karena dia seorang psikopat. Dia mencoba memikat para lelaki dengan tubuhnya. Kemudian setelah para lelaki itu tidur bersamanya dia membunuh para lelaki itu.

Dia sudah berapa kali ditangkap oleh polisi namun dia berhasil kabur. Dan mulai saat itu dia memalsukan identitasnya. Bahkan dia mengoperasi beberapa bagian wajahnya agar tidak terlalu terlihat sama pada gambar dirinya di jalanan.

.

.

_Sun is up, I'm a mess  
Gotta get out now, gotta run from this__  
__Here comes the shame, here comes the shame_

_._

Mentari pagi sudah bersinar. Aku merasa kacau. Bayang-bayang saat kejadian remaja mulai menghantuiku. Masuk penjara beberapa kali. Memalsukan iidentitasku dan mengoperasi wajahku.

Namun semalam saat aku melakukannya lagi. Aku merasakan aneh dalam tubuhku. Aku merasa ada cinta. Saat aku melihat wajahnya. Dia…dia cinta pertamaku. Aku merasakan sesak di dalam dadaku. Sekarang aku bahkan menjadi lebih kacau dari sebelumnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kamar. Melihatnya tertidur pulas di ranjangku. Wajahnya terlihat tampan sama seperti dahulu. Aku mengambil pisau yang tertancap di perutnya. Kemudian menyayat nadiku sendiri.

Semua dosa-dosaku kembali berputar seakan mengantar ku menuju kematian ini. Namun setelah itu bayangan sosok Taehyung mendekati ku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Dan akupun meraihnya. Dia memelukku erat. Aku pun begitu.

"Saranghae Kuki-ya." Ucapnya dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya.

"Nado saranghae taetae." Balasku.

Kemudian semua itu gelap.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeooongg aku bawa ff baru lagi eaa wkwk. Ff yang lainnya aja belum selesai juga -_-. Ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Sia yang Chandelier. Itu lagunya bagus banget. Apalagi videonya. Acting stressnya dapet banget wkk. Oh iya sequel Alarm (Happening) besok aku post yaap.

Akhir kata dari saya please review thanks ^^. Don't be a sider ok?


End file.
